


Worst Night

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfics [76]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Crying, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Nighttime, One Shot, Public Humiliation, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Training Camp, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: At a training camp, Hinata gets sick. He tries to hide it, but his team find out in a very humiliating way.





	Worst Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anti-shippers don't interact.

Hinata groans, slipping a hand up his shirt to rub his stomach. But rubbing his stomach just makes the pain worse, so he gives up. Why won’t this stomach ache go away?

To be honest, he didn’t feel quite right this morning, a bit of lethargy and a heaviness to his gut taking away some of his excitement. But he didn’t feel bad enough to stay home from the trip, so he lied to Mom and said he was fine and tried to focus on the good things. Like the training camp!

That was twelve hours ago, and Hinata’s weird feelings have only gotten worse. On the coach ride here, he felt sick and fell asleep with his hands cradling his aching stomach. All day, random gurgles have made everyone glance around, wondering what that wound was, and when horrible cramps clench in his guts, Hinata has to bite back a wince. Thankfully, none of this affected his spiking, and he didn’t drag the team down. Although given that they’re practising with Nekoma, Hinata would bet all his cash that a certain setter has already noticed he’s not feeling his best. And also thankfully, Kenma hasn’t said anything.

Currently, Hinata stands in the doorway of a large room, the place the Karasuno boys will be sleeping this weekend. And he gets pulled out of his worrying thoughts when a hand lands on his shoulder. Hinata flinches, the sudden movement bringing back his nausea from earlier. As his stomach lurches and his mouth fills with saliva, Hinata turns his head. Suga stands beside him, a concerned smile on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Suga says. “You were just deep in a daydream.”

“It’s okay. Sorry if I was blocking the doorway, Suga-san,” Hinata mumbles, hating how his voice sounds thicker.

He scans the room, realising that the others are setting out their futons. Of course they are; that’s why they came here. It’s time for bed, time for spending the night in a crowded room full of his teammates who snore and kick him in their sleep (although, to be fair, Hinata does all of those things too).

“It’s fine,” Suga says, but he keeps staring at him. “Hinata, are you okay?”

He nods. “Yeah, I’m okay, senpai.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” he says, but Hinata can tell he’s going to have his senpai on his back.

So, Suga has noticed he feels a bit weird. He hopes Suga doesn’t tell the others. He doesn’t want them to freak out. He’s not sick. He just feels… off.

But he’s okay.

Right?

\---

Going to bed in a room full of futons and snoring teammates is such a big part of being on a high school sports team, and yet Hinata can’t help but feel anxious about it. Fifteen minutes ago, Suga noticed him acting weird and now has an eye on him, and the nausea is only getting worse.

Wanting some air, Hinata darts out of the stuffy room and into the hallway. It’s cooler out here, and he lets out a sigh, before swallowing back spit. He’s still holding his wash bag, so he heads to the bathroom to get ready.

He had hoped the place would be empty, but he finds both Nishinoya and Yamaguchi in there, Noya washing his face and Yamaguchi brushing his teeth.

“Hey, Shouyou!” Noya says, his bleached stripe of hair stuck to his forehead with water. He stares at Hinata, and his smile fades. “Wait, are you okay? You’re kinda pale.”

Hinata takes the basin closest to the door, and runs his toothbrush under the water. As he does, he glances at his reflection. To his horror, Noya was right; his face is pale and clammy, totally giving him away. He didn’t like this earlier, so why now?

“Oh, I think I’m just tired.”

“You never get tired,” Noya says, and he has a point; Hinata’s hyperactivity when it comes to volleyball never seems to wear off.

He puts toothpaste on his brush and shoves it into his mouth, scrubbing his teeth as fast as he can.

“Are you really okay, Hinata?” Yamaguchi whispers, moving closer.

His voice makes Hinata jump, and his hand slips, toothbrush scraping the roof of his mouth and smacking into his uvula. He gags, stomach lurching, and swallows hard, longing himself not to throw up. Doing that makes him feel ill at the best of times, but when he’s already nauseous…

He straightens up, his stomach gurgling and nausea tingling through his body. Hinata forces a smile, spitting out the toothpaste and an excessive amount of spit.

“Yeah, really,” he says, rubbing his neck.

“Sorry for making you jump.”

“It’s okay. It jut hurt my throat a bit, you know?”

Yamaguchi nods, grimacing at the thought. “Yeah, I’ve done that before. It’s not fun. But… if this is really all because you’re tired, you really need to go to bed.”

Hinata nods, splashing his face with freezing water and shoving his stuff back into his wash bag. “Good idea. Night, Yamaguchi. Night, Noya-senpai.”

As he leaves, he can feel their stares burning into his head. Why must everyone be working this out?

He’ll be fine after a good sleep, he’s certain.

Probably.

\---

On his futon, Hinata pulls the blankets right up to his chin and curls up on his side, a hand pressed against his still-unsettled stomach. all around him, the sounds of the other boys getting into their beds ring in his ears, and a shiver runs through him.

A shiver!

Oh crap. Please say he’s not getting a fever.

Trying to distract himself, Hinata listens to the other guys’ conversations, but it doesn’t help.

And when Daichi announces lights out, Hinata is the last to fall asleep, shivering as the others snore and moonlight shines through the window.

\---

When he awakes, it’s like someone trapped him inside a freezer. Hinata lies there, shivering violently, and clenches his jaw to stop his teeth chattering. Why is he so cold?

It’s so quiet; everyone else must be asleep.

He shivers again, so cold, and curls up on his side. Which is a mistake.

Curling up puts pressure on his stomach, a stomach that feels bloated and even more nauseating than before he went to sleep. He groans, sitting up – and his head spins and he shivers and his mouth fills with so much spit.

And then vomit starts burning the back of his throat. He tries to ignore it, but it won’t work. He needs to puke so badly.

Why is this happening?

He needs to get to the bathroom.

Clamping his mouth shut, Hinata twists around until he sits on his hands and knees, his stomach bubbling and the shivers getting so bad he thinks he might collapse if he gets up. But he has to try.

Hinata straightens his legs, trying to raise himself off of the futon, but leaning so far forwards is all too much for his stomach and he drops back to his knees and the jolt makes him retch and then—

To his horror, he throws up, vomit filling his mouth. He clamps his hands over it, but each retch is powerful and agonising, forcing more and more vomit into his mouth. Finally, it leaks through his fingers, and then Hinata gives in and removes his hands, a stupid part of him hoping he can just puke into his hands and then… wait, he has no plan. What is going on with him?

“Who’s that?”

The heaves get harder and harder, and Hinata coughs and chokes, eyes streaming from the force of retching. A cramp in his gut makes him clamp his hands to his abdomen, making his shirt filthy. He lets out a groan and then belches, his stomach hurting so much and the shivers getting worse and…

“Hinata?”

“Hinata, is that you?”

He heaves and throws up all over his knees and the futon, more tears running down his face – but, this time, tears of humiliation and agony. Someone said his name. Someone is awake.

There’s probably a rustling sound, but he can’t hear it over his own heartbeat and the awful retches and belches coming from his mouth.

And then the light snaps on, and he freezes.

Suga and Daichi stand by the light switch, staring at him with wide eyes. The other guys are all starting to wake up, and Hinata whines.

“Oh, Hinata, I knew you were sick,” Suga says, darting over and putting a hand on his back.

“I’ll get Takeda-sensei,” Daichi says, running out of the room.

Hinata heaves again, puking so hard he pulls a muscle, and now everyone’s awake he doesn’t have to try to be quiet anymore, finally letting out an open sob.

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya and Tanaka yell, running over.

Beside him, Kageyama stares, his expression somewhere between disgust and concern. Tsukushima wrinkles his nose and Yamaguchi looks like he’s going to cry. Asahi looks like he’s going to puke.

This is all… no, they shouldn’t be seeing him like this!

Hinata coughs, grimacing through the pain, and splutters, “Please…”

“What is it, Hinata?” Suga says, still rubbing his back.

“Please… go… I… go away!” he whines, a cramp making him gasp.

“Oh, I understand!” Asahi says, now even paler. “Who do you want to stay, Hinata? The rest of us can leave?”

Hinata looks at his teammates, tears blurring his vision. “Suga… Yama…guchi… oh crap, I…” Another wave of vomiting starts, and he throws up again.

“Right, you heard him,” Tsukishima says, leading the way out of the room.

To Hinata’s relief, everyone except Suga and Yamaguchi leaves the room. Yamaguchi crawls closer, anxious and confused.

“What should I do?” he whispers to Suga.

“Just… comfort him,” Suga says, rubbing Hinata’s back a bit harder now.

“O-Okay. Hinata, it’ll be over soon,” Yamaguchi says, and, somehow, his words help.

Takeda-sensei comes stumbling into the room right as Hinata is puking all over his pillow, and hesitates for just a second before hurrying over.

“Oh dear,” he says, half asleep and a bit panicked. “Hinata-kun, you poor thing. Uh… Sugawara-kun, could you run to the nurse’s office and look for supplies? And Yamaguchi-kun, could you find Hinata a change of clothes and some water?”

The two boys nod and hurry off, leaving Hinata throwing up in front of his teacher. He knows he’s puked in front of the team before, but this is different. He’s really sick right now. And that’s totally humiliating.

Managing to stop puking, Hinata coughs, the smell almost enough to make him sick again. This is so disgusting.

“It’s okay, Hinata-kun,” Takeda-sensei says, rubbing his back in a circular pattern. “This happens to everybody. And once you’ve gotten it all up, you’ll feel better. There, there, it’s okay…”

Takeda-sensei’s reassuring words really help, and Hinata finds himself thinking that he would make a great dad.

\---

When the vomiting finally ends, the others help him get cleaned up. Suga pulls off his soiled shirt and pants, leaving the shivering, weak Hinata in his underpants, and Takeda-sensei gives him some tissues to clean his hands and face. Once he’s out of his clothes, his teammates help him walk to the bathroom, Takeda-sensei tasked with cleaning up the futon and the floor (thankfully, Suga found antiseptic cleaning wipes in the nurse’s office, which should be good enough until they get get the cleaner to deep clean the room).

In the bathroom, Hinata scrubs his hands and face clean, and then takes a long sip of water. He manages to keep it down, but it makes him even colder. He then stumbles into the bathhouse, where he strips off and takes a shower, not wanting to fill the tub to have a bath nor thinking it’s a good idea when he’s sick. The shower makes him feel a little better, and when he gets out, he gets into clean clothes and finds Suga and Yamaguchi waiting for him in the hallway.

Helping him walk again, they lead him to the room the rest of the team have relocated to, although no one has a futon and they’re all wide awake. Hinata sits down and someone, probably Kageyama, wraps a Karasuno jacket around his shoulders.

“Guys,” Hinata whispers, trembling with violent shivers. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh, it happens,” Tanaka says. “At least it’s not my lap this time.”

Hinata giggles weakly, staring around the room.

“Just feel better soon, Hinata,” Kageyama says, as caring as it’s possible for him to be.

Everyone… everyone look worried. Even Tsukishima… They’re all worried about him.

And… it helps a lot to know that they’ll always be there for him, no matter how disgusting his sickness makes him look.

But he just wants to get better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
